My Darkest Day
by ShadowFire24
Summary: JD didn't think the day could get worse.  Then it does.  Will Dr. Cox be able to save him? Or will JD die wout knowing how Perry really feels? SlashJDCox Please r


Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs 

Pairings: JD/Cox, Turk/Carla, Elliot/Keith

A/N: I know a lot of people are waiting for the next chapter of My Mistake. But I needed to take a break from that story for a little while. Mainly cause this story kept nagging at me until I finally decided to write it. I will try to update My Mistake as soon as possible. Dang writers block! I want to get a couple chapters written out before I post a new chapter. Guh! I'm rambling:::grins sheepishly::: Sorry! Thoughts will be in_ italics_. Well, on with the story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Darkest Day

JD had been having a bad day. When he woke up, he realized that his alarm hadn't gone off and he was late for work. Then he had to take a cold shower because the hot water was out.

By the time he got into work, he was already in a bad mood. Which was odd for JD. He was usually, annoyingly, cheerful. And constantly talking. But today, he didn't feel like talking. He just wanted the day to be over.

JD walked over to the nurses station where Carla was putting away some charts. She looked up as JD leaned against the counter. "Hey JD, you do realize you're late and Dr. Cox is pissed at you, right?"

JD just sighed and said, "Yeah, I figured he'd be upset." Then JD stopped talking. Which caused Carla to look at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Bambi?" Carla asked. She could tell there was something wrong, she was just trying to get JD to talk. She had never seen him be so quit.

But JD just shrugged and said, "Bad day."

Carla knew there had to be more to it then that. "Is that all?" She thought that if she pushed the issue enough, he would tell her what was up with him.

But JD only said, "Yeah, that's all. So, where's Dr. Cox? I'd better get the ranting over with." Carla was shocked. She never thought that she would see JD act so casual when it came to Dr. Cox. Usually he would be worried that Perry was upset with him. But now he was acting like he just didn't care.

Carla decided to not press the issue anymore. For now. But soon she'd get JD to tell her what was wrong. "Dr. Cox should be in the lounge by now. You know how he can't miss his shows." Carla said. She smiled at JD, thinking he'd laugh at that.

But JD didn't even smile. _Yeah, something is definitely wrong with him. I'll make sure I talk to him later. _She just hoped nothing else goes wrong for him today. Then she remembered Dr. Cox. _Oh boy, that wont turn out well. _Carla watched as JD walked away. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JD walked to the lounge. He knew Carla would try to find out what was wrong with him later. There was no way she would let this go. _But there is no way I can tell her the truth. That I just realized on my way to work that I am completely in love with Dr. Cox. How could I not realize that I love him?_

JD walked into the lounge and there was Dr. Cox, sitting on the couch watching his show. _God he's hot!_ JD shook his head. _I've got to stop thinking stuff like that!_

Suddenly Dr. Cox turned his head and noticed me standing there. He stood up and walked over. "Well, well, well. Did you finally decide to come to work, Cynthia? Cause let me tell you, I have had the most **lovely **day! And in case you didn't catch it, that was sarcasm. Do you **re-he-heally** care that little about your job that you woke up and thought, 'Hmm, I'll just go in late and put **more** pressure on Dr. Cox.'? Cause let me tell ya, Annie, I've had just such a shitty day thanks to you. So here's what you're going to do for me. You are going to take the rest of my patients and treat them, hopefully without killing any of them, while I watch the rest of my show and then go take a nap. You got that, Priscilla?"

JD looked at Dr. Cox for a minute, then opened his mouth to say something. But before he could say anything, the back of his head suddenly felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. He had a second to register the pain and the startled, worried look on Perry's face, before everything went black.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry noticed JD's face go completely white and his eyes widen with a look of pain. He had a second to feel worried, then JD just collapsed like a rag doll. He managed to catch JD before his head hit the floor.

Realizing that there was something seriously wrong with him, Perry laid JD's head down gently on the floor, then ran to the doorway. "I need a gurney in here! Now!" he yelled to Carla, who was at the nurses counter looking through some charts. Then he ran back to JD.

Carla ran to get the gurney. When she pushed it into the room, she saw JD on the ground. "Oh my God, Bambi! What happened?!" she asked Perry. She was suddenly terrified for JD.

Perry looked up at Carla while taking JD's pulse. "He was standing one second, then he got very pale and his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped. His pulse is pretty weak. We need to get him into a room and have some blood drawn to try to figure out what's going on. And just on a hunch, I want to get him an MRI."

Carla nodded her head and helped put JD on the gurney. Then she helped push the gurney into a room. "I'll get the blood and page Turk to let him know what's going on." Then she took JD's blood and left.

Perry looked down at JD's still form and sighed. He couldn't help but notice how frail the kid looked right now. He knew that despite how he treats JD, he really does care. Too much._ If he dies, I wont ever be able to have the chance to grow a pair and tell him how I really feel._

"You gotta be ok, JD. I need to tell you,... I love you." Perry whispered. But Perry didn't know if JD would ever be waking up again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
